Spike It
by hiptserluv2309
Summary: AU set in present day Philedelphia. Katnissis is the captain of the volleyball team and has never been into the whole popular stereotype. She reserves most of her time for her bestfriends Madge and Delly. When she starts to fall for the most popular guy in school, Peeta Mellark, will he bring out the best in her? A bit ooc
1. New neighbor

**The sun pouring in through my window is what wakes me from my deep sleep. I check the clock, "Urg!", it was 5:00 a.m. I have an hour and a half to get ready before my bus comes to my block. I swing my legs out of bed and head to the bathroom to take a shower. The shower is my thinking place. When I have nothing to do or need to think I hit the shower. Either that or take a walk out in the park. I live in a snug, 3-room apartment in Ritten House Square. My mom, sister, Prim, and I each have our own room. The privacy is real nice. Ever since my dad was killed in action while serving in the Navy when I was 10, my mom has never been the same. She's like an empty shell. We used to live in North Carolina, a small town called Highlands. It took my mom about a years after my father's death that we needed to move, so here we are in Philly. I admit I love it here but I miss Highlands. The fresh air and forest covered mountains to have hiking adventures in. My father used to take me out hiking. I remember one time when I little I picked up a Dandelion, he told me if you blew it and wish your wish would come true. I was six then so I believed every word, now ten years later, I know the truth. I turn off the shower and wrap a towel around myself. I walk to my room and check the clock,****wow, I spent 30 minutes in the shower? New record Katniss. When I'm done getting dressed, I blow dry my hair and keep it down natural. I head to the kitchen to make a smoothie, this outta wake everyone up. I didn't have the thing turned on for a minute and Prim's out giving me a death glare, or it might be the fact she's half asleep. "Do you mind?" she asks, "Sorry, I was craving a smoothie" " You know I'm trying to sleep, right?" "Yeah, It'll just take a sec go back to sleep", "Ugh, fine". As soon as she walks out I start the blender up again. I drink it up then go back to my room. I throw on some concealer to cover up my hideous dark circles and mascara. I go clean up my mess then put on my vans, grab my bags, then head out the door. **

**I have practice to day so I'm carrying around an extra bag. Not paying attention I bump into someone on the way to the elevator. I look up to fine big blue eyes on a blushing face. "Sorry! I was paying attention to the ground as usual", I said "No problem, um, where's the elevator at?" "Of course, follow me, new here?", I questioned , "Yeah, I'm kind of all over the place", "I know how you feel, I was the same way when I first moved in". When I look over my shoulder he gives me a shy smile, surprisingly, I smile back. As we get on the elevator and I press the button, reality smacks me right in the face. He's frigin Peeta Mellark! One of the most popular guys in school. He's known for being captain of the wrestling team and his extreme cuteness. Apparently he's too good for anyone, anytime a girl asks him out he says no. Maybe he's gay...nahhh. He sure doesn't act it. I finally break the akward silence, "You're Peeta Mellark, right?" "Yeah, you're Katniss, right?" "Yeah, I was wondering why i recognized you" "Same, practice today?" He asks nodding towards my bag. "Yeah, I heard wrestling got moved up to today" I say, "Yeah I guess we'll be in the gym at the same time" "Guess so". We leave the building and the bus comes right on time, We get on the bus and i sit with Madge, Delly in the seat across the isle.**

** As soon as Peeta is out of ear-shot, Delly attcks me with questions. "What is Peeta Mellark doing in the same apartment building as you?" she asks "You don't have to say his full name like he's a celebrity. He moved in on the same floor as me..." I answer "Kat! This is your chance! You two could end up together!" "Chill Delly, I never said I liked the guy. He's too popular and I don't want a boyfriend, Delly" I argue "Come on, Katniss, I see the way you blush. And I worry about you, it's been quite a while since you've had a boyfriend" "Shut up" I sigh. Delly just smile and winks Madge giggles next to me. Ever since my father died I decided I would never have a relationship with a guy other than being friends. I didn't want to go through heartbreak from losing them knowing I might end up like my mom. Maybe I'm just worrying too much. I think back to what Madge said this morning when we got of the bus, **'_It's better to have loved and lost then never loved at all'_**. **

**I think about it all through out first period. On my way to gym for second period when I see a crowd of people and hear yelling. I squeeze my way through to find Peeta fighting another guy. "Peeta! STOP!", I have to pull him away from the guy and drag him to the other side of the building. "What the hell were you thinking, Peeta?" I yell "He was saying shit about you!" "I can handle myself, you don't need to be getting into fights with people over what they say about me!" and with that I walk off leaving him dumb-struck. **

**I get changed in the locker room then look for Madge and Delly. I find them and tell them everything that happened. "Are you serious? What do you think's up his sleeve?" Madge asks "I don't know but he better pull it out soon and tell me" I answer "He has to like you Katniss. Guys are only protective if they like you". I don't get to say anything because drunk, coach Abernathy is yelling at us to shut up and sit down. He says that we're going to run the track. The whole time thought were running through my head. **_**Does Peeta like me? Do I know him from somewhere else? Why does he care so much about me?**_** The day passes by pretty quick and I'm relieved, until I remember I have practice, and **_**he's**_** going to be there. **

**I change and meet with Delly, she's on the team with me. "You have to talk to him Katniss!" Delly says "After practice, I don't need to be thinking about that right now. "Well rumer is you and Peeta made out behind the school. Bristel isn't so happy, Katniss, you know she's liked him since freshmen year". I turn around to see Bristel giving me a dirty look. "You know that's where I was talking to him!" "I do but she doesn't". Coach yells to get into positions and Annie serves. I wasn't paying attention until Delly yells to duck. I hit the ground before to ball could come in contact with my head. " What the hell is your problem, Bristel?" I yell "Sorry just seemed like the right time to spike it" she smirks "Listen! We didn't make out!" "Whatever". I turn to my left to find all the guys smiling but Peeta, he had a look of worry in his eyes. I look to Delly and she just shrugs. We go back to practicing and the ball's coming my way. I take my chance and spike it coming down on Bristel's head. "Oops, sorry, seemed like the right time to spike it" I just smile. All the guys were laughing, Delly comes up and gives me a high five. "Dang girl I didn't know you had it in you!" she laughs. Out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta coming my way. "Hey you should teach me how to play sometime" he tells me "yeah I'd like that" I smile, he gives me his 1000 watt smile and my stomach twists into knots.**

**Oh boy, what am I gonna do about this guy?**


	2. Memories Revealed

**"**Katniss what did he say to you?" Delly asks

"Just wondering if I could teach him how to play" I answer

"He totally likes you Katniss!" "Whatever you say Delly".

We go back to practicing after Bristel is taken away and given an ice pack. After a while we get on the activity buses and head home. I sit by Delly,

"Sounds like you're going on a date" She starts "Lessons are not a date, Delly"

"Whatever you say" she winks.

We reach the apartments, Peeta and I get off. The elevator ride is silent, both of us in seperate corners, until we reach our floor.

"Hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow at the park?" Peeta asks,

"Sure" I smile shyly "I'm apartment E5" I tell him.

"Great, is 7:00 ok?" He asks

"Perfect"

"Awesome, See you then. Oh, and save your appetite!" he yells as he walks off

"Ok!" I giggle. God what's gotten into me? Since when do I giggle? I walk inside, Prim comes home about an hour later and greet her with a hug and a how-was-your-day? I get started on my homework and by the time I'm done my mom is home and starts to cook dinner. Me and Prim watch reruns of 'Awkward' on MTV until dinner is ready. We eat in silence until I speak up,

"I have a date tomorrow"

"Really? That's great! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?" Prim yells

"Chill Prim trust me I don't even know what I'm doing either" I admit

"Well then, after school we're going shopping" she insists

"Fine, but only cause you're my baby sister and I love you" I agree

"Hey, I'm not a baby anymore. I just turned 13".

It's true, my baby sister's growing up. I have another week until I turn 17.

"I think it's great you're going on a date Katniss. Who's the boy?" my mom adds

"Peeta Mellark" I answer

"Why does that name sound so familiar? Hmm, weird".

We finish eating, clean up, and hit the sack. I sleep a baby that night, but all my dreams are about Peeta. There's one dream though, different from all the others. There's a party of what seems like a group of 10 to 12 year olds . There's a blonde boy who looks around 11 being bullied by other older boys. A woman comes over and breaks it up. All of a sudden they put a little girl of around 11 years old up on a chair. She's wearing a plaid red dress with two braids. They have her sing to the birthday girl. Everything seems all to familiar. That's when I wake up. I get ready and head out the door. Peeta isn't today, maybe he's running late. I sit by Madge and Delly on the bus,

"Im going to the park with Peeta tomorrow" I start up

"Awww, Katniss got a date" Madge says

"It's not a date I protest, but then again I told my mom and Prim it was.

"Sure sounds like it" Delly says and smiles, "Whatever".

It was a long day Peeta finally showed up. We stole a couple glances and shared some shy smiles. We get off the elevator and I speak up,

"I'll see you a 7 Peeta" I smile

"Wear something pretty" He gives me an ear to ear smile and we take our seperate ways. My face is warm, was I blushing? I don't blush! Get a hold of yourself Katniss, he's just a guy. I finish my homework and as soon as Prim steps through the door I'm getting dragged out.

"We're going to Forever21, ok?" Prim insists

"Yeah, sure, as long as I get to wear my black docs" I answer

"Those nasty combat boots of your's? Katniss, those things are horrid"

"Yeah? Well I love my Dr. Martens, they cost me $210"

"Fine" she agrees.

I end up deciding on a form fitting dress that comes half way down my thighs. Its black with pink, coral, purple, and white floral. It has a sweet-heart neckline and instead of straps it has a long sleeve, mesh insert. Prim insists on curling my hair for me but I do my own makeup. A thin line of eyeliner, mascara, and a light pink lip gloss. I look at myself in my full length mirror, and to be honest, I look good! I have to admit the dress even makes my butt look good. I hear a knock on the door, I look at the clock, wow 7 o'clock sharp. I grab my clutch on the way out. "Hey Peeta!" I greet him. I take in what he is wearing. His wavy blond hair is messy and tousled as usual, He's wearing a navy, light blue, and red flannel with a pair of dark wash jeans and red vans. let's just say he looked hot. The blue in his shirt definitely brings out his gorgeous blue eyes. I'm brought back to reality by the sound of his voice.

"What was that?" I asked, he chuckled,

"Hey, you look beautiful", I blush,

"You look handsome yourself" I say

"Thanks, cool docs, I have a pair too. We could be matchy-matchy one day" we both laugh.

"Is that a picnic basket I see" I ask on the elevator

"I thought we could have a picnic while watching the sunset together"

"Sounds great to me".

This guy's pretty deep, I'm starting to like him more and more. We find an empty spot in the park and set up. The picnic consists of getting to know each other and cheese buns, my new favorite. The sun starts to set,

"That's my favorite color, a muted orange. What's yours?" Peeta asks

"A forest green, it reminds me of home" I can tell he notices the hurt in my eyes so I change the subject.

"Last night I had this weird dream . It was a birthday party of little kids. There was a boy that looked like you who was being bullied and then this girl got up and sang. It all seems so familiar, I don't know why" I say

"It was Delly's 12 birthday, I was the little boy and you were the little girl" Peeta say

"What? So it was just a faint memory?" I ask

"Guess so, after I heard you sing that day all I knew was that you were the new girl, Katniss Everdeen, but I told myself I had to know you. Ever since then I've been a goner, I guess it was just luck moving into the same apartment building as you" He smiles and so do I, I go to hug him and he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you got up the nerve to talk to me, you're a great guy, Peeta"

"And you're a great girl, Katniss".

We lie down and watch the stars while talking until we decide it's gotten late enough. We walk back to my apartment hand in hand. When we reach my door I speak up,

"I had an amazing night Peeta"

"Me too, Katniss, and I was wondering, next week is the Black and White, if you would go with me".

I was momentarily shocked, "Peeta, that's really expensive. You don't have to" I insist

"Trust me, Katniss, I want to"

"Ok, I'll go with you" I smile.

He kisses me on the cheek and say goodbye. A long week had finally ended and I could get some rest, that is until Prim starts bugging me about buying a dress. Wow, in a matter of 48 hours Peeta has been able to change me.

And I'm letting him.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note!  
**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but the fanfiction just never crossed my mind with school work on my plate. When re-reading this story I realized how ooc Katniss was, how their relationship was developing much too fast to be realistic, and over-all, my undeniable crappy writing. So what I am going to do now is begin a re-write. I am going to be taking away the volleyball aspect of the story (sorry, I know a lot of you guys liked that) for the reason that I am totally inexperienced when it comes to volleyball (please excuse my stupidity -_-). I'm also going to take away the fact that Peeta is on the wrestling team due to fact that it is so cliché it's not even funny. It's something you find in every inexperienced writer's story. And the last thing I want to come off as is an inexperienced writer. Another thing I am taking away is the birthday party concept, it wasn't very flexible to work with and was just a hot mess of an idea (now writing this I'm realizing how critical I am being of myself). This just really needs to be sorted out, it was bugging the hell out of me. So you will see a new story put up by at least Sunday, and I promise my lazy ass will get it done.


End file.
